A Prison For A Dragon
A Prison for a Dragon The personal records of Amunet the Stormcaller. So, we near the end of our journey. We have backed Lord Greenscale into his den, where he is no doubt preparing to make his stand. As the only one in our party who understands the arcane arts, it has fallen on me to understand how we will imprison him. We are not powerful enough to hope to destroy him, but we should be able to bind him. I can't say I relish this task, but it should pose an interesting puzzle. Just how do you trap something so powerful? I know that parties of men and women are engaged fighting the other members of the Blood storm all over Telara, but we had yet to meet any other such groups. However, last night, we had occasion to run into a party that has been tracking Crucia. Those with tougher constitutions had a drinking contest of our party va theirs. I declined to participate, as did their mage, Phynnious. He's a pale sickly northern type, but he does play with fire, meaning he has some backbone. And it was good to speak with an intellectual peer. We discussed the issue of the dragons. How to bind such powers creatures? And then it came to us. The dragons feed on a specific elemental energy. If we could block that elemental energy with a casement made of an opposed elemental energy, we could perhaps weaken them enough to keep them held in place. The excitement of this realization only lasted for so long. After all, what we had proposed was essentially creating a prison large enough for a dragon using elementally attuned sourcestone. No less than a king's random worth - gods, a king, a queen and the entire royal court. Still, we have a goal, a quest if you will. There are more details to work out: How will all of that sourcestone come together? How should we configure them in the ritual for the most effective binding? Our parties cannot afford the time to travel together, so we will be working on this independently and sharing what we discover with messengers. There is much to be done, but I feel ready to face it. My studies took a dark turn today. Greenscale channels the Plane of Life, so I need to use shadestone to bind him. It became clear to me that being so close to so much shadestone, I will not be able to avoid being touched by it. In order to open up Greenscale to its touch, I will be opening myself as well. I am numb right now, but I can feel dread creeping up on me. I don't know what the exact consequences will be, but I will be cursed in some way. I began on this journey knowing that I would have to sacrifice. I was prepared for my life to be forfeit, but knowing I might be cursing myself for eternity... Well now, that's a little more than I'm prepared for. I have to think about this. I'm not sure anymore that I can go through with it. We will raid the den of Greenscale in the morning. My last few days have been difficult, but I believe I'm ready for this. A team of Mathosian soldiers will haul the shadestone in behind us. As the rest distract him, I will position them around the room and begin the binding, openeing up both myself and Greenscale to it's touch. I wrote Phynnious to tell him what I discovered, and to say what might be good-bye. I was surprised to find how difficult thhat was. My initial impressions of him were unfair, and we've grown closer in our letters. I could not tell everyone in my party what I learned, but I had to let them know so that if I become a wicked thing, they know to kill me. I told Diona and left it to her to tell the others. I can't stand the pitying looks they give me. Whatever happens today, it will all be over soon. I'm ready. I think. Category:Books